


The Fox Brush Orchid

by IcyRain_Hollows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Emotions, F/F, Flower AU, Flowers, Fluff, Orchids, Plants, Rhododendron, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyRain_Hollows/pseuds/IcyRain_Hollows
Summary: A plant of beauty that has been cherished for generations, and Sombra finds herself admiring her as many people have over the now dwindling species.Flower AU





	The Fox Brush Orchid

**Author's Note:**

> A story where everyone is part plant. Their needs, habit, and personalities are largely debated on the type of plant they are born as.

A soft gradient of pinks and purples were plastered on petals spread wide, smiling at the sun. In its presence was an unforgettable sweet fragrance, shifting in the air and trailing with each breath of the wind. It was plant known for its beauty, that was once plentiful and used to be widely adaptable to thousands of environments.  
Though, as years progressed, orchids of all kinds began to dwindle. The air in many of their origins became dry; the sun was a little too overbearing that it'd damage the flowers in the high of their bloom. It was only a recent modification that greenhouses were made specifically to adapt to an orchids need, to allow them to thrive in hopes one day their lands will become humid once again.

In this particularly greenhouse, there was one orchid. A Fox Brush. She was a quiet woman that loved to construct geometric forms and study natures way of building to create the strongest foundations in each of her projects. According to many, her name was Satya, but she never responded to it. There was a higher chance she would speak, or at least acknowledge someone, if they referred to her as Symmetra. It was considered business to her. She wished not to waste her time when she had work to do unless it was arranged prior. Last minute changes, unkept schedules, and people who continuously changed their minds made her anxious.

Sombra wasn't so sure in what way. Perhaps it was social anxiety, or maybe she was the type that got overwhelmed when there was no preparation or predictability. Regardless, she understood the sensitivity of the other woman's schedule and would wait for her times when she stepped aside from her work. 

Sometimes, Sombra would try to stir a small conversation. If she was lucky, her casual flirting would be repaid with a somewhat pleased banter. On days she wasn't so fortunate, she at least received a small sound of some sort in acknowledgement or maybe a look that was slightly different from neutral but not quite displaying a full expression. Though, she didn't always try to speak with her. There was subtle hints that many somehow missed.

For example, Satya will occasionally wear noise canceling headphones. Or maybe she'll be doodling away in a sketchbook until an entire page or two was filled with the same pattern. It was her own personal way of trying to convey to others she didn't wish to speak. Although she never told Sombra that directly, to her, it was as clear as day.

Today seemed to be one of those days, the Fox Brush sitting in a lightly shaded area within the green house with heavy concentration on the sketchbook in hand.  
Sombra didn't loom over her, or even try to sneak a peak at the pages. There was a moment, once, that she had done that. She could have sworn the Orchid growled in an uncomfortable manner, or maybe it was directed at her, she couldn't be certain. The point was that she knew not to do that again despite the rising curiosities.  
Usually she took every opportunity she could to swipe information off of people and add to her own personal collection. But something about Satya left her enjoying the little game. Each time she spoke, it was a test of words. What was the right phrasing, which ways where the best to bring up certain topics, and luck. 

She didn't interrupt, instead kept a distance and chose a more sunnier spot in the green house sit. It was nice, feeling grass beneath her with the warm rays of the sun embracing her and the humidity keeping her company. It was a nice time to relax and reflect, allowing herself to daydream and rummage through whatever information she'd captured recently. Different information and tabs on other flowers she knew, a Chrysanthemum, Pink Dianthus, and White Lily.

The Chrysanthemum was always a cheerful and optimistic one, called Lena around friends, but on the track team she was Tracer. There were a few instances where the girl got annoyed with her for stealing her books. She had a huge collection of different series involving pilots, jets, and other items of that nature. Pink Dianthus, otherwise known as Zarya, was bold and had plenty of strength. She was always fun to mess around with, spitting empty threats Sombra's way. She hated to be proven wrong, and well, that was something this sneaky little plant enjoyed doing. As for the White Lily, who referred to herself as Amelie, she never spent time outside of work with others. She barely had hobbies or even allowed herself to have fun. She tried to crack a smile on that rigid exterior, even tried to sneak a peak at her blooming flowers but she never let them hit the light. It was strange really, she didn't act the way a white lily should.

How long she'd been sitting in the humidity of the green house, it was staring to make her skin crawl. She ignored it though because frankly, she enjoy the moisture and the presence of Satya.

"You are here longer than usual." 

The voice made Sombra blink a few times before looking in the direction of Satya. Her book was closed, legs crossed and tentatively examining the other's appearance.

"What can I say? A girl needs her moisture. This room has plenty of it." She replied, doing a gesture in the open air as though to further convey her sentence. 

"I'm aware. I do hope you are balancing your in take."

"Balancing my in take? You're in here all the time, what makes you think I can't be?"

"We are different plants. Our needs are not the same. I rather not have to step aside if something happened to you simply because you didn't know your place." Her phrasing always was interesting, it might of come off as rude to some, or maybe blunt, but she liked that.

"Don't worry about it, I know how to take care of myself." There was an unreadable expression on Satya's face for awhile before she finally stood up.

Was she approaching her?

Before Sombra fully processed it, Satya was standing beside the spot she sat on the ground. "I spend all my time here trying to perfect my living chambers." It was public space technically, but most people were able to come and go, she could not. "I've been told that it is an imprisonment to be stuck inside all day. If that is true, why would you want to stay here?"

"Mm, well one thing for sure is that it is quiet. Can't say that the outside world is exactly peaceful. It is warm in here all year round, so it is nice a escape. Plus, I get to talk to you." She added the last line with a little grin on her face.

It seemed to take Satya a moment to connect all the sentences together before a small smile appeared on her face. "In that case, welcome to my reality. I will expect that you continue your current schedule."

"And if I don't?"

"I don't think you'll let that happen. You've proven to ditch your own work half-hazardously in order to speak with in the past. It has become daily. If you change now, I will expect a suitable reason as to why. I have no intention of changing my schedule unless it provides more efficiency."  
It made Sombra laugh a bit, "I know what I'm doing. No need to tell me old information."

"How about I teach you new information. What is it you say, holding cards? I can add more to your deck." The suggestion was more than welcomed.

"I knew you were good for something," she joked as she stood up, allowing Satya to bring her over to the model she had been working on.

She always tested her designs on small replicas, whether it be for her own living quarters, or commissions for others. There was no room for imperfections in her mind. And yet, here she was, allowing Sombra to be at her side and informing her of the care she takes within every process.

 

* * *

  
Pink petals were ones of grace, a term that seemed to fill every fiber of this orchid's being. Simple movements, small tasks, even tiny noises, had such a graceful motion. Not to mention the fragrance emitted even when no one was around to enjoy it. That was a grace all its own. As for purple petals, admiration. And damn was Sombra admiring her. Her physical appearance was wonderful, but there was so much more to take in. 

Satya, she was intelligent. Far more than anyone could have guessed, and Sombra loved that. She loved the way she spoke, how her mind seemingly processed the world differently from her. They were her, and true to her. Even little quirks were wonderful.

She knew the orchid wasn't perfect, even with the way she carried herself. There were times she'd mess up on a project, raise her voice unintentionally at a minor inconvenience, or became unsteady when the world around her seemed to become too much to handle.

They were fragments of her Sombra got to witness and learn, developed an appreciation for these smaller segments even if it made her feel uneasy to be yelled at, lectured, shoved away or pulled too close. It was simply who Satya was, and she wasn't going to push her away for being who she was. That was unfair.

Life generally wasn't fair. And usually, Sombra didn't care to play fair. But in this instance, the moments she spent around the Orchid, she couldn't help but try to make it fair. Or even make the balance turn in Satya's favor rather than her own.

"May I?" Sombra let her voice be heard.

The two were sitting on a smooth stone, sanded to be the shape of a cylinder so that it could be used both as a table and a place to sit. Nearby was a small stream made to look natural, allowing the white noise of running water to keep away the silence.

Her hand was gently settled on top of the Orchid's as she awaited an answer. It seemed the other woman was staring at their hands, looking over their form and how the light and shadows danced around the jointed cylinders. 

It didn't bother her, to wait, when it came to Satya. Soon those eyes left their hands, examining the face before her. A smile appeared as she leaned in to leave their lips mere centimeters apart. 

"Yes."

As quickly as those words were spoken, their lips were glued together as though they were wearing honey lipstick that was too tempting to pass, or tree sap that was so sticky it made it difficult to pull away

An Orchid, that could be used as a natural remedy for kidney and lung diseases, was kissing a Rhododendrons. A bush that many said to beware, filled with mad honey that poisoned and leaves that intoxicated. By some miracle, Satya paid not mind to it.

Instead, they both allowed their flowers to blooms. Over the chest where a heart hid underneath, was the sprout of their emotion, and petals seemingly smiling happily.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little story simply because I love the ship. The idea of flower people I have had for a really long time, so I have given all the Overwatch characters a flower. The flower chosen for them are mostly based on meaning rather than location.
> 
> Orchids (Purple Petals): Admiration, Respect, Loyalty. These species usually do best in humid climates and semi-shady areas. Direct sunlight tends to not be so good for them.
> 
> Rhododendron: Beware. The flowers can poison if digested. Ones with purple petals are generally durable to colder climates, too much water or humidity can have a negative affect depending.


End file.
